


Skyrim: Love under Stars

by MidnytLove



Series: Skyrim: Nishka's Adventures [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnytLove/pseuds/MidnytLove
Summary: Our Dovahkiin Khajiit has been conflicted with his recent past and choices. Lydia, a house carl from Whiterun, has made it her mission to remind him of what he was and keep him on track on his mission. After many failed attempts of keeping him on said path, it was the Dragonborn who instead helped the disheartened woman. Reminding her what she was...(This is my first true smut. Comments on my style would be appreciated but please be gentle)





	Skyrim: Love under Stars

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141460986@N02/40865128905/in/dateposted/)

"Nishka!" A Nord woman shouted as the dragon descended on top of the Khajiit.

With a loud roar, the dragon brought down his head to devour the cat whole. In one swift motion, the cat sidestepped to the right and swung his glass war axe into the mouth of the dragon. The dragon shrieked in agony almost clamping down on his arm.

"Get back, Lydia!" The cat snarled, white specked ears low and tight against his head as the dragon vigorously began flapping it's wings to back off the weapon lodged in its mouth. The woman ran for cover as the cat placed a hand near the beast's left eye. With a silent incantation, sparks of purple electricity shot from his palm. With the accumulating pain, the beast's head dropped to the ground revealing most of its skull missing. The dead weight head crunched onto the glass weapon, making it crack as the Khajiit tried to pull it free.

"You did it!" The woman named Lydia came out from hiding, holding her arm. It was burnt badly because of the surprise attack from the dragon. She watched closely as the dragon's body began to glow. "What's going on?" She stepped back in wonder.

Golden strands began floating gently into the dark of the night. Moving towards the Khajiit slowly like a light mist slithering over the ground soundlessly. Lydia watched as it connected her Thane to the dragon. Nishka turned around as his body gave off a soft counter glow, "I'm absorbing its soul." A sudden wind burst from the strands as the dragon's flesh and skin disintegrated to dust that blew away gently on the breeze.

"You really are Dragonborn?" Still shocked, she remained standing a few feet away from him. The bones glistened in the full moon as if it has always been in this state.

Hesitantly, he nodded. "Yes, as I have told you before. But I don't think I'm ready to visit them," he motioned his head towards the tall mountain in the distance. High Hrothgar beckoned him to its summit and he sighed in defeat, "Not yet." He looked to the remains of the dragon as he knelt, scavenging for unburnt scales.

"What do you mean,  _not yet_?" She stepped closer. Leaning over his shoulder, she saw his ears pulled back against his head and his bright eyes stared at the ground. Expression unreadable.

"I haven't done... enough." He said simply, picking at the scales that laid scattered on the ground.

"Enough of what?" Standing back as he rose and turned to face her.

"Lydia. I... Just don't." He started walking on to their destination of Whiterun, seeing that their horses ran off scared with all their supplies for the week.

"Nish-" He gave her a stern look cutting her off. "I apologize, my Thane."

He continued on but guilt quickly filled his chest. The Khajiit has never liked being pushed into things suddenly, especially when his conscience is poking at him for things he must still do. With time well into the night, the cat risked it by making a fireball in his palm to light the path ahead. A sharp gasp made him jump and turn to his house carl. Only then did he noticed the terrible burn on her arm. "You're hurt."

"Nothing I can't handle, my Thane." Lydia's voice emotionless and flat when she walked straight past him without even a sideways glance. The fire in his palm flickered with Nishka's conflicting emotions. Without thinking, he let the fire die and grabbed the back of her belt and held her close to his chest. He purred against her but received a sharp elbow to the side. She wiggled and writhed to get free from his grip. Once free, her bright emerald eyes glared daggers.

Holding his freshly bruised side, "I swear your hit is worse than the dragon's." He stated as he smoothed the pain in his side. Nishka saw her struggle to keep a straight face, her eyes glaring but the slight twitches at the corners of her lips did not go unnoticed. Nishka's eyes started roaming and he still saw all the beautiful features of her face. Her eyes shone like diamonds in the little light the full moon gave. Guilt continued to eat at him when he remembered his behaviour towards her.

"Lydia, I'm truly sorry but we have discussed this matter already. You, of all people should know how I feel about being this...Dragonborn." His shoulders sagged.

"My Thane," she stepped closer letting the glare fall away at the sight of his shoulders. "You and I both know you can do this. You need to stop worrying and start believing in yourself." Still holding her burnt arm close with her free hand. "You know I'll help in any way I can."

He took the chance once more to close the gap and embraced her, careful not to upset her burns. "I really am sorry," Nishka apologised again. "It was not right of me to treat you like that. It was uncalled for."

She chuckled softly against his chest, "You really can't keep a grudge for long, can you?"

"You know me too well, it seems," a smile clear in his voice. "May I take a look at your arm?" He pulled back slightly and waited for her.  "I'm no healer but I know enough to make the pain stop."

"Please," Lydia nodded her consent. She held up her arm with a hiss as her skin pulled painfully. Gently taking her arm in his hand, he placed his other just above her burn. A slow golden glow emitted from his palm and covered her entire arm, relieving her pain as it traveled around her burns. 

Soft green eyes kept watch over him as he worked over her. It's been over a year ago when the Jarl of Whiterun, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, assigned her to him when he saved the town from the dragon attack at the western watch tower. She was among the other soldiers when she heard the summons the Greybeards thu'umed from the Throat of the world. It always made her admired his strength ever since but somehow, the Companions hardened him. These jobs they sent him on, always called for some kind of brutality that could have broken any normal man. However, these missions had the exact opposite effect on him, ever since that one night the head of the Companions called for him. His eyes were wild and he had nightmares for months. He has refused to go to the Greybeards since then. She tried to encourage him to go but he just kept refusing and dismissing her efforts. Eventually she gave up pestering him after a long discussion about him not wanting to go, ' _just yet_ '.

Now that she has seen the uncanny power the man before her possessed, she knew she had to get him to the Greybeards somehow. In the past they have fought everything together; bandits, orcs, hagravens, druagrs, you name it! But never a dragon. He always steered clear of them, like he knew where they hid and what they did. It makes sense now that she saw it with her own eyes, he is indeed, Dragonborn. She never really believed it when the rumours started circling the barracks. But now? Now there is no doubt. 

"There." Her arm rested in both his clawed hands. Golden eyes admired her flawless skin.

"Thank you, my Thane." A smile finally broke through her features.  _Not a healer? Could have fooled me,_  she thought with a small blush. His touch was so warm and gentle. Lydia was thankful it was dark to hide her warming cheeks.

"Lydia, I told you only to address me as Nishka," warm hands let her arm go. White speckled ears swiveled towards her as Nishka tilted his head to the side with a small grin tugging at his black lips.

"Nishka," she repeated stepping back into his arms. Muscular arms circled her shoulders, trapping her lovingly to an armoured chest.

Nishka leant down and placed his lips to her forehead. She snuggled closer to his chest when he started purring lowly. They remained standing there for a few minutes. Weariness and fatigue crept into limbs. The excitement of the fight finally draining away. "Maybe we should make camp?"

She looked up into his eyes, "How? We lost everything when the dragon attacked."

"Don't worry. We have our weapons and... each other. I'm sure we can think of something to keep warm." The breeze picked up slightly making the scent from her hair fill his nose. He took her hand and walked straight into the field a good length in, away from the road. She followed heartedly until he stopped near a large boulder.

From what they could see, this spot was frequented with campers. Thankfully a few pieces of dry wood laid scattered at the base of the boulder, a fire was lit not long after. Nishka removed his leather coverings and laid them out on the cool ground next to the fire. He motioned towards the skins for her.

Lydia disarmed herself from her shield and blades. She laid them down next to the covers and sprawled out over it herself, staring at the moon. His scent and remaining warmth filling her senses. A sudden thought occurred to her and she voiced it, thinking of the recent fight, "Nishka, have you ever wondered what the world must be like if there were no dragons?"

Nishka shifted his weight on top of the boulder making himself comfortable, taking first watch. "I have but then I realise... I would be dead if it wasn't for them." He said as his whiskers blew gently on the breeze.

"Oh right... Helgen." She remembered him telling her of that first dragon attack that accidentally, saved his life. He was coincidentally caught in the middle of the fight between the Imperial soldiers and the Stormcloaks. Wrong place at the wrong time and all that... "Do you think the dragon sensed the Dragonborn and came to kill him?" She shifted then rolled to her stomach, looking up at him.

He kept staring out into the night but his tail twitched at the memory. "Probably."

"Hm." She tilted her gaze back to the stars. "What was going through your mind when you were there?" She asked curiously.

"With my hands bound and the dragon above us, I honestly haven't been more afraid in my life. And that is not just because the imperials were among us. That black dragon thu'umed something when my head was on the chopping block. I could have sworn I understood it but I was too close when it spoke and it knocked me senseless," Nishka's eyes remained on the terrain. "It's much like the shout I found at Bleak Falls Barrow. From what I gather it has something to do with a force called  _Push_." He shrugged and unfastened his boots. Letting them fall where they may.

"So there are more shouts?" She asked. Excitement coursed through her really interested to finally hear him talk about anything dragon and dragonborn related.

"Yes." He nodded and lounged back on his arms when his feet were finally free from their restraints. "I have a learned a few of those shouts already. They are well hidden around Skyrim but if you know what to look for, they are somewhat easy to obtain. It's usually the dragons guarding these sites that's the problem."

"You fought other dragons?" She continued to ask interestedly.

"Normal, Frost and Blood dragons, yes. The one we fought just now was a normal fire-breathing dragon. They are a pain but Blood dragons is the absolute worst. They are much larger and strangely, much more agile, making them tougher to beat." Nishka sighed as he kept watch over both land and sky.

"So I assume you fought some of them?" Lydia gazed off, lost between the stars in thought.

"I have fought them all," Nishka leaned back on his arms as he stared up at the stars in thought. "They are fearsome at first but you learn how to deal with them. I can teach you if we do encounter another dragon again, seeing that our journey is going to take longer. That's if you want to," His looked over his shoulder towards her. His eyes roamed her form once more.

Her hair fanned out beneath her head as she turned to lie on her back. "I'd like that," she smiled at him holding out her hand for him to join her. "Come here. We don't have anything of much worth to be stolen," a mischievous glint in her eye flickered in the light of the fire.

Nishka chuckled as he dismounted the boulder. His padded feet silent as he knelt beside her. Taking hand softly, he brought it to his lips. Feather light kisses rained down her knuckles, then her palm.

Lydia's heart started racing, she was afraid it might burst from her chest. No one has ever treated her the way he did. It was always just about pleasing the man with her but with this man next to her.... she felt like a queen. Nishka continued higher, disrupting her thoughts. His clawed hand grazed her newly healed skin lightly, the sensation heightened from the burn that was there. Nishka placed his hands on either sides of her shoulders, looming over her. His eyes nearly glowed with love embedded within. Her hands pressed against his chest. His fur was somewhat courser there from his armour but it was wonderful against her touch. Fingertips moved, scraped against his neck tenderly, evoking a shudder from him. A small purr floated from his chest, spurring on her ministrations. Finally reaching the delicately soft fluff on his cheeks, she guided his lips towards her own, meeting each other halfway. It was an odd sensation at first but they quickly grew accustomed. His rough tongue against her own velvety warmth danced with each other. It went on for a few moments. Whispers of moans and whimpers floated around their kiss as it deepened. Nishka lent down to his elbows, running his hand through her dark brown strands. Heat slowly pooled in her belly at his touch as they separated for air. Their eyes blown dark at their intimate dance. Their love was still fairly new but it was real. Real to know they are right for each other.

Clawed fingers left her hair fanned beneath her when it traveled deliberately slow up her exposed thigh, leaving a trail of goose bumps under his touch. Nishka couldn't help when his purr steadily grew. The beautiful woman beneath him, writhed and whimpered. Her sounds almost sounds like laments when a denied her his touch for a few seconds. Undoing her belt, he let it slip from his fingers as he pulled back slightly. She stared at him with dark lustful eyes and twisted free from her armour and coverings. He watched her expose herself to him when a small smile crept onto his lips. A strange feeling welled within him, the beast within growled, pleased at the sight before him. He wanted a taste of her. Nishka felt what was happening and calmly stood to undress himself without alarming her, he faced away to silently pacify the demon within by readjusting the silver ring on his finger. Suppressing magic numbed his finger as the beast quieted.  

She waited for him to return when she saw it. The demon within, the one she only heard of in his Companion fairy tales, was looking at her. The wolf... 

"Nishka?" Lydia's voice was laced with worry.

He blinked, and the beast was gone. "Don't worry. It's just us two," he reassured and laid down on his side, facing her. 

She believed him. Scooting closer, her hand went back to gently kneed his chest near her face, his white speckled fur almost seemed ethereal from the light of the moon. Another mischievous grin graced her lips, "You know, we never went  _that_  far."

"I know," Nishka's chuckle amidst his low purr did wonders to her belly. The heat in his eyes intensified at his next words. "What say you and I make it  _that far_  under the moon's eyes tonight?" He asked with a smile, exposing his sharp canines.

For some odd reason, that smile made her hesitate. Feelings coming in the way of her duties. "I know, as your housecarl, I have to make sure all your needs a cared for as Thane. Even,  _this._ " Lydia's eyes was full of love for the man next her but somewhere deep down, she felt scared for the rejection. "But I need to know, is this all you want? Am I just going to be a toy to be used by the Dragonborn? With all these other women lining up for yo--" Fingers on her lips cut her off.

"Lydia, are you jealous of all those women?" Nishka felt her nod reluctantly at her confession beneath his fingers. Guilt almost rolled off her shoulders as her eyes lowered away from his. Letting his slip down to hold her chin, his thumb grazed her lower lip. "Let me be clear now and forever," his voice low and earnest when emerald eyes returned to gold. "There is only one woman for me and she is no toy," Nishka's slitted eyes blew wide as he focused on her face. Her cheeks warming beneath his touch, "She is perfect."

"She is honest and strong. Brave and funny. The best fighter I have seen in all of my travels. This woman has even made  _me_ jealous of her style sometimes," Nishka breathed out a laugh before his eyes closed and his ears lowered sadly. "And still she finds something in herself to see as unworthy of true love," a hand slipped between them and came to rest on Lydia's heart. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest, her breathes short at his revelations. "I can honestly swear to the divines when I say, that she has more worth than all precious stones combined on this god forsaken spit of land. She makes my knees weak every time she smiles at me. If she still can't see how much I love her in this very moment, I swear to her right now that I'll go to Riften's temple and seek Lady Mara's blessing for her hand."

"You... what? You really feel that way about me?" Lydia's heart sped and leaped to her throat. Emerald eyes glistened with tears.

"I do. I really do," Nishka threaded his claws into her delicate brown strands once more. "I don't go around healing burned, wounded and beautiful arms for just anybody," he chuckled a throaty laugh. Lydia let out a small laugh in return as she tilted her head into his palm. Her eyes still gleaming with tears of joy when his golden eyes turned to hers. A heart warming smile spurred him on, "I love you, Lydia. I don't know what I'd do without you," finally admitting his deepest secret he's been harbouring for the longest time. Eyes fluttered close as their foreheads met. They relished in the freeing feeling of their confessions.

"I love you, too, Nishka." Sighing the words with a smile, the weight she'd been carrying finally fell from her chest. Tears slid down her face, she couldn't believe he just chose her.  **Her,** over all the other woman lining up and pining after him. It made her the happiest woman alive, knowing that the one man she wanted, wanted her in return.

He needed no other answer when she nearly smashed her lips to his. A hand pushed the Khajiit onto his back. Crawling over him, she straddled his hips, kneading and scratching his chest just the way she knew he liked. His body reverberated beneath her fingers as the low purr reached her ears. Mewls and growls grew louder as gathering heat pulsed through him. Sly and deft fingers slid low to find his bulging member. Only once before had she felt it but now, somehow it's like feeling it with new hands. Stroking him, she stoked the growing heat pooling in his stomach.

Nimble hands ran up her thighs and cupped her rear. Lydia shivered at the sensation. She let go of his member and sat back as he sat up with her in his lap. Hot breathes skimmed her breasts, causing her nipples to tighten with need. Softly taking one of his hands, she showed him how to touch her. Golden eyes followed her lead and soon he left her in a whimpering mess when he licked a pert bud. The rough texture made her squirm in his lap. The sweet friction building as her hips slid over his shaft deliberately. Purring loudly, he gave the same attention to her other breast. He nipped and sucked at his heart's content. "Please," she breathed warmly into his ears above his head sending shivers up his spine. He dipped lower to lick her rippling belly when the scent of  her arousal overpowered his senses.

Claws dug into her back, making her arch into his chest. His long tail twitched, pleased at the sight he was making her come undone. With swift movements, Nishka was towering over her once more. Lydia's emerald eyes looked up through her lashes, love twinkled in her heated gaze. Black lips descended to her stomach as he leisurely spread her legs. Fingers slipped between her folds as he concentrated on the jagged scar on her hip. 

"Oh, you're so wet already?" pleased at his findings. Lydia whimpered in answer, all comprehension gone at his caress. Her hips jerking on their own when he slipped a digit inside of her. "That's it," he cooed hungrily. "I'm going to make you feel so good, you will never again doubt your worth," the vibration of his purr sent heat straight through her core. 

Lydia's chest heaved at his words. With nothing for her hands to do, she fondled her breasts when his measured strokes intensified. Half-lidded eyes watched her as he inserted another digit, pumping slowly. The sensation was incredible and soon it had her on the edge, "S-stop teasing me," short breathes was all she could manage. "I need you inside me now," pleads fell on deaf ears when he felt her inner wall tremble around his fingers.

"Not yet, my dear. I have something else in mind first," he withdrew from her, denying her, her release. Walking on all fours, his eyes watched her with the eyes of the predator he is. Ears lowered against his head as he leaned down to push his nose against the apex of her legs. She bit her lip, suppressing a loud moan behind her lips before it escaped. Nishka's black lips kissed the soft patch of hair as he lowered still. The scent there made his forgotten member throb suddenly. A low groan at her core sent pleasurable shivers up her spine. He dared a long lick up her folds to the small bud at the end.

Lydia nearly screamed at the end of the Khajiit ministrations . It felt so weirdly wonderful that she had no words. When he did it again, she almost came undone. The pleasure he built almost too much. "Please, Nishka. I'm so close," moaning and squirming against his lips.

Swift hands pinned her hips to still as he continued. Purrs rolled through her when he dipped his tongue deep into her glistening folds. His golden eyes stared up at hers. Her brows knit tightly together as she kept her release at bay. "You taste amazing. If I had known, I would have done this a long time ago," sucking at the bud above her folds. Her head fell back as moaned. "Let go, Lydia. Don't hold back." without warning, he pumped two digits into her relentlessly. The sounds she was making because of him, made his shaft throb painfully. He wanted to be inside her so badly but he wanted her to truly feel his words.

Her walls clenched down hard when she reached her peak. A silent scream left her body arching up from the ground. Pleasure wracked her body in time with his slowing digits. Hooded eyes watched him as the shivers stilled somewhat.

Rising, he crawled back up her body. Kissing and licking his way back to lush lips. The green of her eyes here almost completely gone but the love there, was the brightest thing he has ever seen. In his cat eyes, she's never looked more angelic than in that moment. Hot trails of kisses rained over her face then down her neck. Muzzling her pulse point, her scent instantly changed to something addictive. He was certain it could be a drug more powerful than any Skooma or Moon Sugars any Khajiit could make. "Lydia..." He whispered into her neck, nipping at her collarbone. 

Lydia could not help but inch her hands down his sides towards his shaft. Heated skin throbbed wantonly as she held him gently on her palm. He hissed at the slight pressure. It was neglected for far too long and he bit back his release threatening to end this too soon. Long breathes against her neck regained him some control. "I... I'm not going to last long in that sly hand of yours..." whispered admittance made her feel powerful. A pulsing throb between her legs began again.

"Then do it," knowing what he wants. At once, she felt herself being spread once more as he positioned himself over her glistening folds. Holding his shoulders, she stared lovingly when he pushed forward into her with a low groan. Emerald eyes shut when she winced.

"Are you alright?" concern laced his words as he stilled halfway. He had seen the pain on her face.

"Yes, just give me a moment," Lydia adjusted her rear to make herself more comfortable on his shaft. After a few moments, she wrapped her legs around his hips pushing him in further. Lydia could not describe the emotions coursing through her chest as he stretched her, filled every corner of her being. An indescribable sense of pleasure washed over them as he began to move deeper. Soft gasps and grunts filled the air around them as his thrusts came more frequent. Nishka held onto her thigh around his hips for dear life. Holding the man above her close around his chest, her nails nearly embedded themselves into his thick fur. The feeling and pleasure of finally being one was all they could think about. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as the heat in her belly started circling her again. Timed thrusts with an equal movement meeting him halfway, making him bury himself up to the hilt. Scents mixed with sweet friction, sent them near the edge. "Nishka, I-- ah..." Lydia moaned.

Nishka felt the same as her voice sounded when his pace quickened erratically. His head swam with their arousal mixing and their intimate dance under the watchful eyes of the Divines. Lydia's head fell back, exposing her neck to him as she found her peak. Breasts smashed into his chest when his free hand slip beneath her to hold her close. Nipping at her throat, he chased his own release. The edge neared closer and closer as she moaned his name like a prayer between shudders. And like a fireball, he erupted within her with a growl. White hot pleasure rolled over his limbs making him collapse on top of her. Lydia could feel his warm seed filling her just like the love he confessed to her. Their heated moment finally ended peacefully as he withdrew from her and gathered her into his arms.

The new lovers just stared at each other as the found their breaths. Lydia softly ran her fingers through his silky cheek fluff, "Love you." Her eyes were heavy with sleep. He placed a tender kiss to her temple, "Love you too. Now and forever." His purr was low as he gathered another scattered leather skin and through it over them both. Their cooling bodies molded against each other for warmth. Her breathing evened out as she slept soundly on his shoulder. Nishka watched her face as the light from the fire burned the image into his mind. 

Silently, he vowed to all nine Divines above that he will protect this woman for the rest of his days. If it meant he must take up his weighty mantle as Dragonborn, then so be it. The Divines must have heard his prayer as an aurora lit up the sky around the moon. A beautiful green illuminated the sky, the same green as the eyes forever embedded into his memories...


End file.
